The Other way around
by katiekellie
Summary: Twilight all mixed up! Wrote it when i was like 10 but i like the plot so i might fix it :)
1. Chapter 1

**Three teenage boys were new to our high school. Me and Julia recognized it from what we could hear going on in the cafeteria. As our family entered through the doorway, we were not surprised at how the boys reacted. The same old questions escape from every new kid's mouth. **

"_**Who are they?"**_

**A girl name Krissy Boyle answered there question.**

"**There the Isaacs' they mostly keep to there selves." She said with a wide grin on her face.**

**Chrystal and Johnny were first to walk by, then Melissa and Jaime, and of coarse me and Julia are last to walk by.**

**Krissy named us all as we walked silently past them.**

"**Chrystal the blonde hair girl, is with Johnny the big dark hair guy."**

"**And Jaime the blonde-ish brown-ish hair guy, he's with Melissa the girl with the black hair."**

"**And finally Katie; the one on the left and Julia; on the right. They are the best of friends; Julia is kind of giddy and ditzy. Katie it too but she keeps to herself more."**

**We got to our table and I started studying them. They all kept looking up at us every once in a while.**

"**Look! I made a snowman!" Julia yelled.**

**They finally agreed with Krissy about Julia being ditzy.**

**I looked at her like she was crazy and noticed she made a snowman out of 3 cut in half oranges; took the seeds out and made the eyes and mouth but with no nose, buttons, arms, or a hat.**

**Lunch was finally over we all went to our classes; me and Julia went to biology.**

**I sat in the front desk by myself; Julia sat behind me by herself; and a guy say by himself in the middle of the middle.**

**Of course they all three had our same class so they got assigned seats next to us.**

**Before they sat I texted Julia and said "Try not to make a fool of your self okay?"**

"**Okay lol" she replied **

**A boy with dark brown, wavy, long-ish hair sat next to me. He had beautiful green eyes and a nice style. He caught me staring at him and I saw him hiding a smile. We worked in silence for quite a while; he finally broke the silence and said,**

"**Hi" in a low tone; he sounded a little country.**


	2. Chapter 2

"**Hello!" I said in a high pitched voice.**

"**I'm Jackson." His voice a little shaky.**

"**Katie." He was looking at me smiling when I looked at him.**

**The teacher Mr. Floyd sat a cup of something green on our desk and we both reached for it at the same time. I beat him for it and his hand ended up on top of mine; his eyes got wide and gasped. **

"**Wow your cold!" he finally let out. **

"**Yeah I know." I said trying not to laugh.**

**I turned to look at Julia and the guy who sat next to her; he had light brown hair, not that long, and brown eyes. He was doing his work while Julia was doing hers. She looked up at me,**

"**HHII!!" she whispered.**

**I shook my head smiling, thinking**

_**She has problems.**_

**The boy looked up at her and hade this expression on his face like,**

_**A snowman???**_

**I couldn't help laughing.**

"**Who is this Julia?" I asked**

"**Oh this is Rob, Rob this is Katie" she sounded exited, like always.**

"**Hello Rob!" I said making fun of Julia's exitedness.**

**He laughed quietly,**

"**Hello."**

"**Julia this is Jackson." I said pointing to him**

"**HI!" she said loudly**

**He didn't turn but he waved,**

"**Hi Julia" he said kind of bored.**

**Mr. Floyd started to come near us she we got back to our work,**

"**So where did you live before hear?" I said; interested **

"**L.A" he said still working**

_**Mmh.**_** I thought**

"**Why did you move here?" **

"**Me and my friends Rob and Kellan wanted to get out our parents hair so we moved out together."**

**I was a little confused when he said, **_**to get out of our parents hair**_**.**

"**So you guys live together with no parents?"**

**He nodded**

"**And his name is Kellan? What are your last names?" **

"**Yeah, our last names are Cullen. Oh and I already know about your family Kr-**

"**Kristen told you." I interrupted**

"**Yeah, how did you know?"**

_**Uh=oh what did I do? What should I say? Umm…..**_** I thought**

"**Umm, I heard her when I walked by…."**

"**Oh"**

**The bell rang; me and Julia got up and walked together out the door.**

**On the way, "Come on little sis." I said**


	3. Chapter 3

"**I'm older than you." She said**

"**Oh come on, you still act 5!"**

**We laughed and heard all three of them laugh to themselves. On the way to the parking lot we both agreed that we felt bad for Kellan. **

**Julia rode home with me in my red, Porsche with the top down.**

**My sister Melissa and Jaime ride in a blue, eclipse with the top up.**

**And Chrystal and Johnny ride in silver, Jeep with the top down.**

**I put some music on, Julia and I sat on the end of my car and observed **

**The boys. We were the last ones to leave the parking lot of my family**

**We finally got in the car and drove away, fast.**

**All they could say was**

"**Wow!"**

**********

**The next day we arrived we saw them standing by there car so we parked next to them.**

"**Heyy." I said happily and smiled**

**Julia just waved like a retard.**

"**What's up?" Kellan said**

"**Ahah." I said bored**

"**Nothing really." Julia answered for me**

**We got there a little later than usual so we had to go in earlier; we were walking in, another boring day ahead of us.**

**Until I thought**

_**Maybe we could go to the beach today?? I wanna do something rather than sitting in a house all day & night; we could take hairy, curly, and moe. Haha wow I'm such a retard.**_

_**No wonder, I was dropped on my head when I was three. ahh I gotta stop talking to myself.**_

**I told Julia the plan, she was up for it.**

**When we got to Biology we had to be in a group of 4 for this project; Jackson and I connected with Julia and Rob.**

**Kellan's partner wasn't there yet so he was talking to us; I was going to mention going to the beach but Jackson beat me to it,**

"**Hey Katie, Julia you guys should come to the beach tomorrow with us and the class."**

"**The **_**Whole**_** class?" Julia asked**

"**Yeah." Rob answered**

"**Well I don't really want to go because there too much people." I added**

"**we should just go to our beach." Julia told them**

"**Umm….. okay we'll go with you guys instead." Kellan said smiling at Julia**

**Kellan's partner came back; Mr. Floyd yelled at him to go back to his seat.**

**We basically did our project in silence until nearly the end of class.**

"**Hey guys don't bring you car tomorrow okay? We will pick you up from your house and take you to school" I told them**

"**You don't know where we live" Rob said**

**I noticed Jackson was kind of quiet.**


	4. Chapter 4

******_**sorry for misspelled words, I DON'T own anything!! **_

_**O&+this story is all in KATIE'S Point of view. Read and Review plz & tank ya.x] **_

"**Trust me, we know.. where you live" I said**

"**Okay then pick us up." Jackson said**

_**Wow**_** I thought **_**what a smart ass**_

"**See you guys tomorrow morning." Julia and I said in unison**

"**Bye." They called out, we were already at the doorway.**

**We were at our car about to leave when they got to there car; I looked at Jackson's face, he looked a little confused or worried, maybe even sad. I don't know why then he caught my gaze, I smiled to help brighten his face up. It did a little. Suddenly I noticed his face turn red, I thought it was cute and I smiled bigger, showing my teeth.**

**He realized he was blushing and he shyly looked away.**

**We waved and zoomed out of sight.**

**That night Julia and I got bored so we went to there house; of course we snuck in the window of who I thought was Rob. Unfortunately it was, he was almost asleep, Julia and I just watched him. He was peaceful, he didn't talk or snore, he just slept. I whispered quietly,**

"**I want to go in Jackson's room." And ran out of the room.**

**I heard Julia go in Kellan's room.**

**I think she liked him a little. I walked in Jackson's room;**

**He talked in his sleep but not much.**

**And he did smell really good, but I wasn't planning on killing him.**

**In his sleep he said,**

"**Mom I miss you, but I don't want to come back, I can't leave my brothers!**

**I can only stay for a couple more hours. No….. I can't sorry."**

**I think he was dreaming about his mom, he sounded awake but his eyes were closed and he barley moved.**

**I wanted to touch him, but I didn't want to wake him.**

**So after a while I joined Julia in Kellan's room;**

**He snored but Julia didn't care she was just staring at him.**

"**Julia!" I whispered**

**She looked at me,**

"**It's 5:30 lets go!" I said**

**She nodded and got up.**

**We snuck back out the window in Rob's room;**

**We went back to our house and was bored until it was time to pick the boys up at 6:45.**

**I rode by myself because Julia probly couldn't stand it, she hasn't hunted in two weeks.**

**She rode with Melissa and Jaime.**

**I rode to there house; when they saw me there eyes where wide.**

**They couldn't believe I actually knew where they lived.**

**I rolled down the window and yelled,**

"**You guys coming?" **

**They nodded and started to walk towards the red Porsche.**

**Rob sat in the passenger seat, Jackson sat behind him, and Kellan sat behind **

**me. **

_**Okay, I have more but I want to post them little by little b/c im evil x] hope u like!!**_

_**PcE**__****____**KatiexBoo~**__******__******_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Me and Julia are one of the clumsiest vampires on earth! **_

_**Lol read & review plz nd tank ya!**_

**I put on some low music, on shuffle and Rob asked me,**

"**Are you emo?"**

**I giggled **

"**I don't think I can be, hehe why?"**

"**Oh just the music you listen to." He said**

"**I listen to a lot of music." I said**

**Then a country song came on, I looked in the rear view mirror and saw that Jackson was looking out the window smiling.**

**Suddenly he said**

"**You drive fast." His eyebrows crunched together looking confused.**

"**I know I do" I said**

**I was very surprised he actually said something.**

**I smiled looking at him in the mirror, he smiled a little smile back.**

**We got to school, Julia was already there and met up with us,**

**People had the weirdest looks on there faces when they saw that the new boys were with the Isaacs' especially Kristen.**

**The day went by slowly; all we talked about was school until it was time to go home.**

**Julia stole Melissa's blue eclipse to come with us to the beach. We had music up loud so we started to play our little music game we invented; it was called **

**Random Shuffle, you put your iPod on shuffle and after a good amount of songs the person that ends with the best song wins.**

**All I remember was that the last song I played was Sugar by Kidd Rock.**

**And I won, Julia reminded me not to hit a snowman on the way to the beach.**

**I laughed.**

**We finally arrived; I laid out a blanket to sit on and started to bug Julia.**

**I ran to the rock stopped, ran back.**

"**Whoa how did you do that?" Jackson asked**

**Still surprised, I said**

"**Ha-ha I'm a vampire silly?"**

**Rob said,**

"**No your not!"**

"**Yes we are!" Julia said.**

"**Bite one of us them?!?" Kellan said like a girl,**

"**Ok who?" I said.**

**Julia looked at me like I was a mad vampire on steroids.**

**Kellan raised his hand**

"**Ooo me!" he yelled.**

"**Ok, but if it does happen to hurt; witch it will; will you guys run away?'**

"**No." Jackson said**

**I believed him.**

**Kellan was on the blanket so I got on there too; on my knees, about one foot away from his neck I said,**

"**Are you sure you want to do this?"**

"**Ya!"**

**I don't think he believed I was really going to do it; I was about two inches away now, he held his head back I said,**

"**If you need to hold on to my arms your welcome too."**

"**Okay!" he said as if I was flirting with him.**

_**this is like a short chapter kinda but I don't care**_

_**I gotta have time to think up some more stuffies!!**_

_**Theres more! Just be patient.**_

_**PcE**__****__** KatiexBoo~**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Okay, lol this one was kinda funny for me because**_

_**I saw it all in my head. And then wrote it down of coarse.**_

_**Hope you like it!**_

**I started to giggle a little bit so he **_**thought **_**he **_**knew**_** that I wasn't serious and said,**

"**If your just going to kiss my neck then that's just plain sexy!"**

"**I guess I'm not sexy then…"**

**He smelled so good; but I tried my best to keep concentrated. I thought I could do it, I knew I could do it. **

**I hesitated a bit; then held my breath and went for it.**

**I sank my teeth right into little Kelly's neck; giving all my strength to let go I made it. Now I have to get it out soon; Just my luck.**

**I lean up to look at the boys faces, they weren't scared but they were shocked looking.**

**All of a sudden I heard,**

"**AHHHHHHHHHHHHH."**

"**Do you guys believe me now?" I asked**

**They nodded and Kellan screamed,**

"**YES!!!!; NOW GET IT OUT!!!!!" **

**I laughed a little and turned back to suck it out.**

*********

"**Mhh you guys didn't leave?" I said**

"**Why would we?"**

"**Oh I don't know; I JUST BIT YOUR BEST FRIEND!"**

**They laughed**

**Kellan still holding his neck he asked,**

"**Can you kiss it?"**

" **I just bit you; and now you want me to kiss it and make it feel better?"**

"**Yeah."**

"**Fine?" I said**

**I leaned over and kissed his neck he said,**

"**The cold feels good on it."**

**I said nothing.**

**We put on some music and I got up to go see Jackson.**

"**Are you scared of me?" I asked, afraid of what his answer would be.**

"**No." he smiled**

**I felt relief because I kind of liked him, better then the others.**

**I kind of sort of felt bad for Rob; nobody liked him because Julia liked Kellan.**

"**Good." I also smiled**

"**You're not very sociable you know Jackson?"**

"**Well I have a tendency to be a little shy when I meet new people; OH! I'm sorry I meant VAMPIRES!!" He joked.**

**I laughed " You're funny."**

**I heard Rob snickering so I look over and of course it's Julia; being herself. **

**I looked over to see her dancing to the Macarena.**

"**That's Julia for yaa!" I said.**

**Jackson laughed**

"**Are you sure your not scared?"**

"**Positive." He said, cutely **

**He relaxed his hand on my face.**

"**So you want to go meet my family later??"**

**He dropped his hand and said,**

"**What if they don't like me?"**

"**So your worried, not because you'll be in a house full of vampires, but if they'll like you?" I said.**

"**Yeah"**

**I Thought, **_**What am I gunna do with you??**_

_**This was the last of what I wrote.**_

_**And I haven't relly had time to write anything. But I have some ideas **_

_**so bare with me they'll be here soon.**_

_**Hope you liked it!**_

_**PcE**__****__** KatiexBoo~**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**HELP!!**_

_**I don't have eny ideas for the story=// plez gimmie som ideas**_

_**I wanna make it good bud I cant think of nuthin and**_

_**Ive been in school n that stupid crap. Soif you wanna **_

_**hear more then plez help!! **_


	8. Chapter 8

_**I had so much fun writing this chapter, I had some ideas from my best friend Julia. And some great ideas from AlannaCullen24.**_

_**Hope you like it! =)**_

**Me and Jackson walked down the beach and I answered all of his questions about the vampire thing.**

**I wanted to know more about him so I asked him,**

"**What's ya favorite coooolur???"**

"**Uhh… blue" He probably thought I was wacko!**

"**OMG ME TOO!!!!"**

**I was a little hyper haha.**

"**Umm so I saw you last night. When you were sleeping." I said**

**He looked down at the shinyy sparkalyy pointy grayish-clearish rock. Well, **

**Of course that was my thought of what it looked like.**

"**Did you happen to have a dream?" (Omg serious face!)**

"**Yeahh, did I talk?" (He kicked my pretty rock!)**

"**Unfortunately…"**

"**Oh don't worry about it, it was just another weird dream of mine."**

"**Are you sure??" I did NOT believe him, dun dun dunnnnn!**

"**Ya defiantly."**

**I couldn't help but look at him, he had his hand in his jeans**

**Pocket. A white beater with a button shirt (unbuttoned tho!).**

**His brown hair blew in the wind, and his face. His face looked crushed.**

**I knew something was wrong.**

"**Jackson, seriously what's wrong?"**

"**Well, my dad died 3 months ago and my mom was having a rough time you see?**

**She was always depressed and I thought I was getting in her way because she never**

**Stopped taking care of me. So I called up my best friends, well I call them my brothers and we said our goodbyes and let my mom rest up some.**

**And the dream, it was about me visiting and she didn't want me to leave, but I couldn't leave my bro's back here."**

"**Jackson…I'm sorry. I kinda know how you feel, when I was**

**Human I lost a sister. But everyone dies right? Well, unless you a vampire.**

**And that's great how you helped your mom like that , very kind."**

"**Yeah." **

**(Now in my head that was a very sad moment!)**

"**Well we better get back before Julia knocks down the forest."**

"**Okay"**

**He looked relieved and calmer I guess because he let out what has been balled up inside for a long time.**

**I still felt bad so I grabbed his hand and pulled him close. (Because that how I roll)**

_**Sorry for all the extra sentences in the parenthesis, I just added**_

_**Them because that's what I thought when I was writing it down.**_

_**O&+ When I write stuff down I don't make it up ,it just comes to me. **_

_**Next to come is meeting the family!! Ooo lol **_

_**P.S I really did have a sister pass away when I was 7.**_

_**PcE Katyxboo!**_


	9. Chapter 9

**I know its been awhile but here is another one!**

**& some is in Jackson's POV!!=)**

We turned around and made our way back to where everyone was. Still holding hands we walked silently.

I looked over a couple of times, he didn't have an expression

On his face he just looked straight forward.

I felt a rain drop. Then I got the biggest smile on my face.

"What?" he asked

"Ohh nothing."

I got tired of walking slow but I guess it was worth spending time with Jackson.

"So was all of your family really related?" he asked

"Some of them were related to me like Melissa and Chrystal. But Jaime and Johnny were found some were in the world about to die, Mel & Chrys fell in love with them and changed them. Julia, on the other hand. I couldn't live without her, she was my best friend, most of my live.

I HAD to change her." I explained

A couple minutes past.

"Oh. So you guys can do anything?"

"Well, not everything."

He nodded.

"I'm so surprised you guys took this immortal=not human

Thing so well. I'm glad"

We were almost back, we could see our retarded lovers(haha).

They were listening to 'Move shake drop' by Pitbull'

Julia was sitting on the ground across from them asking Rob and Kellan about there lives. Not surprising.

She looked at us and said

"Aww!"

As is I couldn't here her!

"I heard that." I said

" I know!" she yelled

We reached our destination!!

"Hey you guys should come meet our family since its starting to rain." I said

"Umm okay" Rob said

"Well come on them lets get this stuff up and hit the road!" Julia said

**Jacksons POV omg***

We packed the stuff up and started to Katie's house to meet her family. Oh no. A house full of vampires! What am I worried about? There all really old so what would they do? Well if there like Katie then I'll be okay I guess. Katie is kind of cool. I like her.

Wow I like a vampire? Cool.

When we were in the car I kind of blurred every thing out like always. I looked out the window and watched the green trees go by.

I wonder witch vampire is the youngest, probably Julia. Why didn't I think of that in the first place? But it had to slip through my lips.

"Witch one of you is the youngest?" I asked

"Julia." Katie said

"I knew that." I said

"Yeah you did." She replied

It didn't take long to get there.

I think my stomach just twisted Into a pretzel.

Luckily Katie grabbed my hand and led me to the house.

I could barley walk up the steps.

"Nervous much?" Kellan asked

I nodded

I wasn't scared, just nervous.

Rob and Kellan were fine. Stupid buttholes

"Don't worry I got you back like a butt crack!" Katie said

I laughed nervously.

She opened the door.

Uh oh.

**Hope you liked it ima put some twists in it soon! =] !!**


End file.
